


Not A Date

by Arghnon



Series: SASO2016 Fills! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, it's sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Lev realized Yaku was in love with his older sister and not himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is here: https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3751857#cmt3751857
> 
> From Bonus Round 1 (Memory)

_It wasn’t a date. It really wasn’t._

Of course that wasn’t what he told himself at first. He was determined to call it a date because that’s how you get what you want, right? You pretend and believe hard enough that in the end, you’ll get it! That’s why he’s the ace of Nekoma right now no matter what Yamamoto-san says!

It didn’t take long for him to choose what to wear. It’s not that he didn’t put thought into it. He just knows himself and his closet well. He definitely knows what’s cool! And nothing is cooler than his military green shirt with the long black sleeves. He also wore a pair of slim nice white pants and his favourite blue converse and he’s ready to go.

He can’t drive so his amazing sister Alisa is driving him to the mall where he’ll see Yaku-san! And the rest of the team. But mostly Yaku-san!

Yaku-san is amazing. He can’t imagine how such power comes in such a small package. He’s the shortest person he’s ever seen in his life. At least shortest person who’s older than him. And he’s so cute! Very cute! His light hair matches his eyes really well! He’s very cute and pretty and strong and amazing and he doesn’t think he’ll ever find someone as cool and perfect as Yaku-san in his life. 

Honestly it’s not even a little bit of a surprise that he’s fallen in love with Yaku-san. That’s okay, though. Because he’s a hundred percent sure Yaku-san loves him too.  
Why else would he always search for Lev during volleyball practice? Why else would he react so strongly whenever Lev talks about him? Why else would he smile so amazingly bright whenever Lev looks at him? Why else would his thumbs up and praise made his heart jump higher than even he can?

Lev was in love with Yaku-san and Yaku-san was in love with Lev. That’s why this is a date.

For the first 5 minutes of the drive, Lev had been chatting with his sister and the next five minutes was spent humming and contemplating how amazing it would be to hold Yaku-san’s hand. It looked very tiny. He wondered if it was cold because his body was too small to hold that much heat or if it was warm because there was so much anger in someone so tiny.

When the North entrance to the mall was in sight, he could see the Nekoma team chatting away at a large combination of tables at a coffee shop. It took less than 5 seconds for Lev to spot Yaku. 

Lev was a little nervous. He’ll admit that. This is the first time he’s seen Yaku outside of school and the first time Yaku’s seen him outside of school as well! He fidgeted with his sleeves and took a deep breath.

“You’ll be fine.”

Lev jolted slightly at the voice and turned to his sister. She simply smiled warmly and unlocked the doors. Lev beamed back before he walked out of the car. He immediately shouted a greeting at his teammates and gave a large wave of his hand.

“It’s Lev!”

“Took your time huh?”

“Everyone’s been waiting.”

Yaku-san was glaring at him and had a slight scowl on his face. “How dare you come so late you giant behe-“

It was as if in slow motion, Lev could see Yaku’s scowl slowly drop into a small ‘o’ of amazement. He watched his eyes grow wide and his shoulders slack. A light blush rising on his face that had nothing to do with the slight chill in the air. He looked like he saw the most beautiful thing in the world.

Lev felt his face heat up slightly and was about to respond when he heard a voice calling out his name.

“Lev! Lyovochka, you’ve left your jacket in the car! Don’t get too cold.” She handed him his jacket and pecked his cheek before jogging away.

And when he turned back, he realised something. Yaku-san wasn’t looking at him. No, he was looking at his sister.

“God, Lev. Why didn’t you tell us your sister is a Goddess on earth? Oh my gosh I think I’m in love…” Yaku-san said breathily. He even moved his head to the side to get a good luck at Alisa in her car. Lev turned his head too. He gave a brief smile and wave to his sister as she drove away, completely ignoring the jeers and taunts and exclamations of agreement from his teammates.

He kept looking at the other side of the street. He didn’t want to look at the team, at Yaku-san. He thought Yaku-san had been looking at him. Looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world and he didn’t realise how badly he wanted that until he was so close to having it. But he can’t have it. Not at all. It isn’t a date.

Because Lev was in love with Yaku-san and Yaku-san was in love with Lev’s sister.

“Hey, giant? Did you hear me?” Yaku-san called. 

Lev swallowed the large stone in his throat. He won’t cry because Aces don’t cry no matter how many times Yamamoto-san does. He turns around and beams.

“Yeah, my sister is amazing isn’t she?”


End file.
